egsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
These Guidelines are made to keep things peachy and organised. Any player that breaks one of these rules will be noticed by the Mod and the Mod actions will be used. Also, ''Please keep in mind that you're NOT allowed to make an @EGs_ Account before taking approval from the mod. Thank you.'' EGs Guidelines # Keep RP at a rating of G: PG is sometimes okay, but remember that we are based off of a children’s show. To maintain the feel of the show, we need to keep the rating low. # Keep OOC to a minimum. Stick to DM's or use an OOC account for questions on the scene or other things. In general, OOC brackets ((Example)) should only be used for AFK notices. # KEEP THE DRAMA OUT OF THE FEED. The Mod will be swift to use 'Mod Actions' against those disrepecting other players in the EGs feed. # Heavy violence is restricted: Keep it cartoony, like with fight clouds. Thrown objects, like pies and such are okay. Nothing involving massive amounts of blood, or actual death. This includes animals. # Keep romance romantic: Pecks on the cheek, hand hold, light kisses, even on the lips are okay. sex IS NOT. also, Shipping With Manes is up to the players. But it's extremely rare. # Alcohol and drug abuse is prohibited: PERIOD. Remember, kids show. # DO NOT Swear: Darn, crud, and the like is okay. We’ll also take a “Holy Crap” as long as you sound like Strong Bad when saying it! # Don't teleport around: Give a good and logical reason for why you are there. “Because I’m Pinkie Pie (or Pink Pow)” is only usable by Pinkie Pie (or Pink Pow). Also, don’t just pop up inside someone’s house or private rooms if you do not know them in character. # Don’t crowd: don't suddenly appear, for EX, next to the manes Or inside their houses, unless you know them IC and the player is expecting that. Also, you'll be mostly called a scene crasher and they'll ignore you. # Follow and interact with who you like: But remember that usually only the cast with the prefix EGs_ exist physically in this world. # When communicating via text or email, please use brackets [ ]. It helps denote when you’re using technology. Also, and if you're new to this world, don't assume you know the Manes' Phone Numbers, unless you're playing a show character the manes have met in the show, I think it's fine. So, this rule goes mostly to OCs. # and again, NO Half-Pegasi. # any bat versions of Manes, Canon or Original characters, will not be recognised. # there are no Magical Animals in EGs. Yes, that means, if you want to play an animals, (cats, dogs, etc), they'll be normal animals who most likely DON'T talk. (note: playing a mlk (my little kitty), character is different, if you want to know more details about it, please visit My Little Kitty here.) # Crossovers are Iffy. ask the Mod and she'll see. If you want to play a character with a lot of magic or powers in this world, the general answer is NO. remember this is a non-magic, non-powers world, and you’ll have to adjust your character accordingly. Character Guidelines * Do not outstrip the main cast at their talent: This means that your OC should not be more studios than Twilight Sparkle or better with animals than Fluttershy, etc. * other races: '''it's not a problem if you play a dog, like spike, or a cat. But remember, we're mostly Humans here, so you'll lose a lot of interaction. * We’re playing Cartoon Humans: Really, just keep it simple. You shouldn’t have someone who has gone through wars, nor have a great deal of drama in general. we're pastel humans. * Again, your characters are high school students. It's rare they'll live by themselves without any type of adult supervision if they're younger than 18. If they're an orphan, they'd live with relatives or be the ward of the state, that means an orphanage or foster care. Even if their parents are “away a lot,” they just can't leave their child alone. That's called neglect and is illegal. You don't have to make accounts for your character’s legal guardians, you just need to mention them from time to time. * Antagonists are fine: But keep them cartoon based and in line with the show. Antagonists should be more along the lines of cartoon villains at worst, bullies at best. * Use common sense: For example, if you’re going to make a ripoff, at least try to convert it to fit the guidelines. * Pinkie Pie: Pinkie is kind of a special exception to the rules. She’s oddly capable of breaking both physics and the fourth wall. Just because she can, doesn’t mean you get to. Mod Actions '''what is it? Mod actions is the course of action taken by one or all of the Mod if they catch a player ignoring the rules above. What Happens? The player will be taken to DMs and here starts the talking. (Also, what happens in DMs stays in DMs.) And if the offence is too large to ignore, the discussing about removing the player and letting his/her position left open will start. What to do? Ok. Scenario time. You've been asked to leave the group. What will happen is that a Mod will be in touch with you through a DM, where anything said will be KEPT to that DM. The Mod will inform you that it has been decided that in the group, we are asking you to leave. You can do this one of two ways: # accept and respect the Mod's, and the group's wishes, by giving up the account and leaving a good impression to the group. And they may take you back for other SCs to play. # OR, you could leave with a big ball of rage after causing a lot of drama. And in this case, you'll be blocked from mostly all the members of the group. About the Mod The Mod is your watchdog. The one that keeps everything peachy and organised. The Mod Powers The Mod has ALL THE RIGHTS to kick a player (within reason) out of the group, with the voices of the other group's members. And that's to be fair and to not feel the Crazy Mod-Powers thing. Mod is the only one who's allowed to create/edit anything that isn't a character page. That means you're not allowed to make a page, (unless it's a character page), without taking a permission from the Mod first. Any page made of things added without the Mod's permission will be deleted. New Players YOU MUST HAVE AN APPROVAL FROM @EGS_MOD BEFORE JOINING. Also, if you want to play a mane, show, or original character you must have Good-to-Great RP Skills and a proper spelling. Yes, you must be very good on the English language. Anyhow, you'll do scenes with the Mod in DMs to see. And to help the players with this we've made Tips about RPing, grammar, and punctuation. We hope it'll help.